The present invention relates to a case flow system and, more particularly, to an improved case flow structure equipped with a plurality of wheels which are supported on steel axles joined to a pair of correlative side rails. Wheel spacers and support members are disposed between adjacent wheels, and these act in concert with the wheels and axles to transfer the weight of the product which is being loaded across the span of the structure and onto the side rails.
There is a variety of case flow systems currently in use for managing inventory. Such systems are often referred to as "gravity flow" in that each shelf is inclined and includes rollers, wheels, or other movement mechanisms that allow product (such as cartons or cases, hereinafter referred to generally as "cases") to be loaded from the rear and "flow", via gravity, to the front of the storage structure. One conventional structure utilizes a single column of plastic wheels, supported on plastic axles. A case flow system is then formed by building a structure to include the desired number of columns. One problem with this arrangement is that the plastic axles shear easily, and this results usually in the loss of one (or more) wheels along the length of each column. Also, the single column of wheels may come loose, twist, or buckle, and thus require replacement. Further, if case sizes are changed, additional wheel columns may be needed to complete the flow system.
An alternative case flow design utilizes a steel axle to support a single, extended cylindrical roller (in lieu of a number of separate wheels.) Although such a system is more rigid than the plastic design, its dimensions are dictated by the size of the rollers, and this only serves to make the structure more difficult to modify once in place.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a case flow system that is structurally superior to known plastic wheel/plastic axle arrangements and more flexible in design and re-configuration than prior roller arrangements.